


Moonlight Confessions

by Barretto24



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking Free, F/M, Falling In Love, Fresh Start, Gang Challenge, Health Recovery?..., Justice, Love, Revenge, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barretto24/pseuds/Barretto24
Summary: Arthur hasn’t told anyone about his condition. He has managed to hide it from everyone for months. An episode on Flat Iron Lake causes him to open up which could open a new door….
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Moonlight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Things in this story will appear out of order compared to the events that happen in the game and may change the outcome, also features new scenes that do not appear in the game.  
> Spoilers Warning for those who haven’t played or completed RDR2.
> 
> I wanted to set the scene of Arthur feeling alone and not being able to open up to anyone at all. I wanted to make it so he was isolated and feel like he had nobody close to him, not even Dutch. That includes his apparent brotherly/fatherly love with Hosea which will not appear in this story like it is kind of implied in-game just for the sheer fact I wanted Arthur to feel truly alone.
> 
> The story starts during the 4th Chapter of the game but will feature dialogue, scenes, and information from earlier and later chapters for a more complete story – Again Spoiler Warnings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story  
> Thank You for reading
> 
> Mike

It was early in the evening, the gang gathered around the campfire at **Shady Belle** as per usual. **Dutch** telling them they have to be careful and wary of **Milton** and **The Pinkertons,** while the rest of the group are eating grub made by **Pearson** and supping alcohol. **Arthur** was away from the group sat against a tree, he groaned. He had increasingly become frustrated with **Dutch,** his obsession with making trouble instead of staying out of it. His constant need for money. **Arthur** was also getting fed up with moving around all the time, ducking from the law, disrupting the gang. He was as loyal as they come but his condition had made him think was any of this worth it.

While the rest of the gang sang and had fun, **Arthur** could feel a coughing fit about to hit him. He stood up and walked over to his horse, which was startled by his sudden presence. “Eaassy Gurl,” **Arthur** said calmingly to his horse. He climbed up into the saddle and clicked for her to move. Out of the corner of his eye, **Dutch** noticed **Arthur** was leaving camp. “Are we boring you, **Arthur**?” **Arthur** shouted back from his horse as he trotted off. “Nah, it’s a nice evening I fancy a ride”, **Dutch** sighed. “Be careful, don’t bring any unwanted attention”, **Arthur** scoffed. “I am always careful” and with that, he rode off, truthfully he just didn’t want anyone to know he had **_Tuberculosis._**

As he rode, how he got the disease played over in his mind. He was so fed up with helping **Strauss** out with his poorly handled debt business. **Strauss** lent money to struggling, sometimes destitute families, and sent **Arthur** to collect. He came across a family **Edith** and **Thomas Downes;** little did **Arthur** know **Thomas** had **T.B**. He got into a scrap with him and **Thomas** ended up coughing blood on him thus passing the disease onto **Arthur** , it wasn’t until **Saint Denis** that **Arthur** collapsed in the street and was helped to the doctors by a stranger. The doctor gave **Arthur** the bad news which devastated him and for months after he had kept it a secret from everyone unable to process it himself fully.

The moon shone brightly, not a cloud in the sky. It was full-on night now and before long **Arthur** had arrived in **Rhodes** ; the streets were fairly quiet which pleased him as he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He let out a small cough as he passed the General Store which was closed for the night; his cough subsided and turned into a small smile when he reminisced at the time he snuck behind **Sadie** when she went into the store to order groceries for the camp. He was impressed with how she handled herself after what she went through losing her husband **Jake** after **The O'Driscolls** attacked the couple at their home in **Grizzlies West** which resulted in **Jake’s** death. She was in pieces and wasn’t helped that **Micah** was harassing her, knocking over a table that had an oil lamp on it which ended up setting fire to the **Adler Ranch**. **Arthur** and **Dutch** both stopped him and all of them quickly left the burning house. They both helped **Mrs Adler** onto **Dutch’** s horse as they rode off. **Sadie** had been left in bits and was comforted by both **Arthur** and **Abigail** over the last few months and this was the first time he had seen her come out of her shell. It warmed his heart. He might act all tough and on the outside be as cold as stone but on the inside **Arthur** had a heart of gold.

He left **Rhodes** and trotted off towards the lake. He wanted to be out of the way with his thoughts for the night, little did he know he wasn’t alone. He soon reached **Flat Iron Lake** , upon reaching the lake he broke out in a coughing fit. He fell off his horse and started to cough up blood, a sweat came across his brow. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and as his cough subsided he wiped his mouth with one side and wiped his brow with the other side as he was collecting himself a voice out of the darkness appeared “ **Arthur!** Are you ok?!” **Arthur** froze on the ground, for the first time in his life he felt fear. He recognised the voice straight away but didn’t say anything back. He heard the person climb off their horse and peg the reigns to the ground. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, the voice repeated this time in a more concerned manner. “ **Arthur** , are you ok?” he put his handkerchief back in his pocket and looked up, the moonlight shone on his face and he finally responded. “Yeah, I am ok **Mrs Adler** ”, she sighed in frustration. “ **Arthur**! How many more times. Call me **Sadie**!” he chuckled slightly and nodded. She helped him to his feet and sat him down on a log facing the lake; she noticed the blood on the ground and gasped. “ **Arthur**! You are not fine, did you cough up blood?!” a more concerned look fell upon her face. **Arthur** stared out across the lake. He still didn’t want anyone to know but he is unable to see a way out of explaining it.

He slowly stood up and picked up a stone that was at his feet and out of frustration he skimmed the stone across the lake. He turned to face **Sadie** , who was now straddling the big log like she was on her horse **Bob** , **Bob** was a gorgeous **Turkoman**. **Arthur** kicked the log that moved slightly startling **Sadie** , who briefly was staring at her horse. **Arthur** sighed deeply; he looked up at the sky wrestling with his thoughts. Should he tell her? In the end, he realised that **Sadie** had been nothing but honest with him since she joined the gang. His gaze dropped to **Sadie** ’s eye line and with a huge sigh, he opened his mouth.

“I’m dying **Sadie** ”, he looked away ashamed those words came out of his mouth. **Sadie** stood up and put her hand on his right shoulder, causing him to turn. “What do you mean you are dying??” **Sadie** ’s voice was breaking. **Arthur** wrestled with his thoughts, choking back tears. “I have **_Tuberculosis_** , according to the doctor, there is no cure” He slumped against the log. Tears had formed in **Sadie** ’s eyes, she didn’t say anything for a moment just trying to process what he had told her, after a short while she knelt on the ground and just put her arms around him. “I am so sorry **Arthur** , how did this happen?” He looked into her eyes once more. He let out another sigh, “ **Strauss’** bloody debt business”, is all he could manage. She took a moment of pause. “What do you mean?” Another long awkward pause fell on the two. It was hard for **Arthur** , he had always looked after himself. He had nobody to confide in. After two decades of being **Dutch** ’s right-hand man, he had learned to keep his thoughts to himself, not wanting to upset anyone in the group. He finally took a massive intake of breath and decided to man up.  
  
“I have been running back and forth collecting money borrowed from **Strauss** , well I say collecting. More like demanding. The issue is that the money **Strauss** has lent to families was unlikely to be paid back. Hearing the problems these people had been going through really hit hard inside me but obviously, I would never show that on the outside”, **Sadie** didn’t say anything she was just listening. **Arthur** took another breath and continued. “Anyway, he sent me out to **The Heartlands** , to this family **The Downes** who were in dire straits. I got into an argument with the father, he looked dreadful. I demanded that he give back what was owed, He begged me, saying he didn’t have any of the money and his family was struggling” **Arthur** stopped midsentence, looked away, and sighed. “I beat him up **Sadie** , almost killed him, it’s not something I am proud of. He fell to the ground and I positioned myself above him and went to punch him in the face and he coughed blood all over my face. I took out my rag and wiped his blood off me and didn’t think anything to it. I gave him an ultimatum, Pay or I’ll be back and this time I will kill you”, he sighed deeply, feeling ashamed of what he said. **Sadie** fully put her arms around him and gave him a big hug. “Thank you,” he said, before continuing.  
  
“Little did I know what **Thomas** had. I didn’t find out till we were in **Saint Denis**. I collapsed in the street and a passerby helped me to the doctor. I was a mess; I had blood all over my face, all down my shirt. When he gave me the news I had **T.B** , my whole world collapsed. I thought to myself _what am I going to do now?_ I have been trying to stay positive over the last few months but it’s been getting increasingly more difficult to hide my condition as the coughing is getting worse”  
  
 **Sadie** held him tight, a small tear appeared in **Arthur** ’s eye, she took a small breath and responded to his confession. “I don’t know what to say to make anything better for you but I want to thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this **Arthur** ” she wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes and just cradled him, in that moment she realised something. This is the first time since her husband passed away that she had held another man in her arms. **Arthur** was exhausted, the ride and the coughing fit had taken it out of him. **Sadie** on the other hand had just one thing in mind, taking care of the man who had looked after her for so many months since finding her, alone, heartbroken, and in bits. She was now not the same woman. She was independent; she was determined, headstrong, and had more belief inside her than ever before and that was all down to the man she had held in her arms. She thought to herself could she now be finally able to move on? She loved her husband, she would always love him but this moment right here had changed something inside her, a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
“ **Arthur** , I want you to know I am here for you, whenever and wherever you need me. You have done so much for me. It’s time I repaid that”, **Arthur** looked into her eyes and smiled softly. “Thank you, **Sadie** ” was all he could muster. He extremely was run down and she could see that. She gently parted away from him, by now it was nearly midnight and was starting to get considerably chilly. She slowly stood up, “Where are you going?” **Arthur** responded. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly, “I’m going nowhere, but with you, in this state, I thought we might as well set up camp here, I’ll get a fire going and I’ll set up our tents” He looked at her bemused. “What?” she said under a small chuckle. “Nothing, just glad you are here with me tonight,” he said with clear honesty in his voice. She placed her right hand on his cheek, smiled, and responded, “Nowhere would I rather be”  
  
As **Sadie** set up the tents. He sat back on the log admiring her. He suddenly realised something, a feeling had come over him, and something he hadn’t felt in a long time, not since **Mary** **Lipton.** He had developed true feelings for **Sadie,** He quickly shook those thoughts, he knew that a relationship between the two was impossible, she was a widow and a crushed one at that, she would never be interested in pursuing another relationship at least at all with himself. **Arthur** had been unlucky in love for the longest time, He had a long complicated relationship with **Mary** , whose family disagreed with their relationship, **Mary** was against the business that **Arthur** was into and begged him to change but **Arthur** found it to be impossible to leave **Dutch** ’s side out of a sense of loyalty. **Dutch** was like a father to him, a father he never had; his real father **Lyle** was a petty criminal who was arrested for larceny when **Arthur** was 11 years old, he was later hanged and **Arthur** witnessed it. Arthur’s mum **Beatrice** died when he was a little child. The only possessions he kept from his parents were a photo of them and his father’s hat. **Mary** , broke their relationship off for good after **Arthur** refused to leave the gang, Prior to, that **Arthur** had a one-night stand with a waitress named **Eliza** , who ended up having **Arthur** ’s son **Isaac**. **Eliza** knew what type of person **Arthur** was, but she accepted whatever support he could give her and their son, as well as personal involvement in their lives. **Arthur** would end up visiting **Eliza** and **Isaac** every few months and stay with them for days at a time. One day, **Arthur** arrived at their home and saw two crosses outside. **Arthur** knew immediately what they were for. He was crushed and later learned that they were killed by robbers, all for ten dollars. The incident hardened **Arthur** and he vowed never to fall in love again.  
  
But years later, in the present as he stared at **Sadie** stoking the fire she had just made he finally realised could he finally move on? And would she feel the same? Again he scolded himself for thinking that. He stood up and dusted himself off; he had gained a lot of energy since he had taken a break and decided it was time to eat. “Are you hungry?” he said starling the young woman. “Sorry didn’t mean to make you jump” he laughed. She batted his arm and laughed with him. “Yes I am starving”, He walked to his horse and pulled out his fishing rod. “Then I best get catching”, she smiled and nodded. She sat down on a blanket she had put on the ground and pulled another across her as she got warm by the fire as **Arthur** began to fish in the lake. After a while **Arthur** had caught a decent catch, he put away his fishing rod back on his horse and brought the fish to camp. **Sadie** looked at him and smiled. The glow of the campfire shone on her face, **Arthur** admired how beautiful she was, she caught him staring and blushed slightly. “What are you staring out **Arthur**?” she said playfully. He momentarily looked away from her. “It’s nothing” He didn’t want to admit to her his feelings had changed for her and it wouldn’t be fair to her. He started to gut and season the fish. She looked at him with a meaningful gaze trying to fathom him out but unable to, she let it go for now but she was determined to get him to open up to her.  
  


A few clouds had appeared in the sky the Moonlight shone through them making weird shapes and shadows on the ground. They both sat near the fire and began to cook the fish over the fire, **Arthur** broke the silence. “So I have been meaning to ask you, have you and **Pearson** sorted your differences?” She snorted at the question. “I don’t think me and him will ever see eye to eye,” She said as she stared blankly into the fire. **Arthur** had noticed an underlining problem with the two, several months ago. He had split them up on a few occasions, the last time was the time **Sadie** joined **Arthur** on the ride into **Rhodes.** **Arthur** shifted his weight as he took a bite of the fish he had just cooked. “May I ask what started all this with him?” She took a bite of her fish and sighed deeply. “He started making rude, obnoxious comments about me, catcalling me, suggesting I pull my weight, stuff like that, he even made a smart comment about me as I left the house this evening” **Arthur** was shocked to hear this, he never saw any evidence when he was in camp. He thought to himself he was going to have a strong word with him when he got back to **Shady Belle**. He took another bite of his fish and stood up; he moved over to where **Sadie** was sitting and sat beside her. “Don’t worry about that bastard, he is all talk. I have had it out with him on several occasions over the years, he is a wimp. You put a bit of pressure on him and he crumbles” She smiles sweetly at him and places her head on his arm, for a moment.

By now both of them had finished eating. **Arthur** reached into his bag that was at his feet and he took out his journal. Sadie noticed what he was doing and sat back admiring him for a few seconds, before speaking, “I have seen you with that thing for a while now, what is it?” He smiled at her, opened the journal, flipped a few pages, and showed her. She gasped “Is that…me?" A small smirk appeared on his face. She was shocked to see a side by side drawing one of **Sadie** when she joined the group; she was slumped against a rock at **Horseshoe Overlook** looking down, sad and miserable. The other drawing was of **Sadie** on top of a cliff with a rifle resting on her shoulder looking beautiful. Both drawings had a caption underneath. The one from **Horseshoe** said ‘Poor girl, wish I could do something for her, she is crushed’, the other saying ‘Wouldn’t have believed this was the same woman, strong, confident and fearless’. **Sadie** was taken back by the drawings, “ **Arthur** , these are incredible! I never knew you had such a unique talent as this”. He looked at her and again smiled. “I have always kept a journal; it helps me gather my thoughts and the drawings and helps pass the time”, she looked at him with warmth in her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. **Arthur** put his journal back in his satchel and put his arm around her, **Sadie** thought to herself ‘ _For the first time in months, I feel safe, I am so glad I followed him this evening’_ She smiled and closed her eyes feeling safe. After a while, **Arthur** looked at **Sadie** and asked her how she was doing. “I’m doing better thanks to you, something about you makes me feel calm and centred”, she said with honesty in her voice. **Arthur** smiled, “I didn’t do anythi...” she cuts him off, “Do not talk rubbish, **Arthur**. You do more than you realise, not just for me but for everyone. You make camp more enjoyable while you are around, you care, more than can be said about the others. You care, for me, **Mary-Beth, Karen, Tilly, Mrs Grimshaw, Charles.** You care for everyone, even when you do not feel up to it you still care. Everyone should take a page out of your book”, **Arthur** did not say anything while **Sadie** was talking, he just stroked his beard and smiled back at her. “I just cannot stand by and do nothing, it seems like too many of them want a free ride, its hard work and...” He stopped midsentence. “And?” **Sadie** responded. He sighed and looked at her. “And it seems like **Dutch** doesn’t care about it anymore. All he seems to care about is _Money and Trouble_ ”.

**Sadie** looked at him and sighed. “What are we going to do?” she said seriously. **Arthur** looked over at the water. “I honestly do not know **Sadie** ; I know I cannot keep doing this over and over. I’m tired of it. We all need to cut loose” **Sadie** looked lost in thought “But I thought you said you were loyal to the cause”, **Arthur** sighed. “Even loyalty has it’s limits **Mrs Atler**. I’m tired of it all; moving, stealing, getting in trouble with the law, struggling to live, then repeat all over again. **Dutch** isn’t going to change in fact since **Micah** came on the scene, **Dutch** has slowly descended into madness” **Sadie** ’s face turned red. “ **Micah,** that bastard! I cannot stand him”, “The feeling is mutual” **Arthur** responded. They continued to talk as the fire kept light over the area.  
  
Meanwhile back at Camp, most had turned in for the night. **Dutch, Bill, Micah,** and **Hosea** were sat at the table discussing their next move. “Where the hell is **Arthur,** we need to discuss the next stage in the plan?” **Dutch** said in a stern voice. The rest of them just shrugged. **Micah** laughed, “Cowpoke is probably off moaning somewhere as he usually does”. **Hosea,** obviously annoyed by **Micah’s** comments. “ **Micah,** why don’t you do us all a favour and shut up. You have a smart comment for everything”, **Micah** stood up and took exception to what **Hosea** said. “Oh yeah old man, don’t make me get my knife out. It’ll be a shame to miss you from this group”. **Dutch** stood up and backed **Micah** away. “Enough gentlemen, we are supposed to be a team, a group, a family. I will not have you falling out over this or anything” **Bill** stayed quiet during the whole exchange, he just supped his beer. **Micah** angrily growled at **Hosea’s** direction, turned, and stormed off. “Things were a hell of a lot better before you brought that son of a bitch into the fold **Dutch** , regardless of your feelings towards him. I do not trust him and I’d be glad to see the back of him, to be honest. He causes nothing but trouble”, **Dutch** turned to **Hosea** and was about to speak but **Hosea** stood up and walked away from the table. With most asleep, **Dutch** refrained from shouting in **Hosea’s** direction and decided to leave the issue for the evening. **Bill** , put his glass down on the table and looked at **Dutch** , “Well that was an eventful talk, **Dutch**. Let’s do it again sometime”, He gave a small smirk, got up, and walked off towards his tent. **Dutch** sighed. He walked over towards the swamp, picked up a small stone on the ground, and threw it into the swamp in frustration, An Alligator in the distance hissed back at him. **Dutch** lent against a tree lost in thought.

Back at the Lake, **Arthur** and **Sadie** continued to talk, it was nice for both of them to let loose and talk, something that hadn't happened due to events around camp among other things. “ **Arthur,** I know I said I was doing better but if I am being truly honest, I don’t think I’ll be able to truly move on until I have dealt with every last one of those **O’Driscolls!** I need your help with them. You are the only one out of those fools I trust when the time comes will you help me?” **Arthur** looked at her and could see the determination in her eyes. “Dealing with them won’t bring your husband back dear”. She looked at the ground. “I know, but I NEED to do this will you help me?” **Arthur** put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. “Of course I will, they robbed you of your life Sadie” She squeezed him. “Thank you, **Arthur** , Just one thing. When we do deal with them, you can take out as many as you like but there is a fat bastard with a beard. He is MINE!” **Arthur** had never seen this desire before from her and he liked it. “Whatever the lady wants. She will get”, they both smiled. She looked at him, the glow from the fire catching his face. Suddenly she moved closer and planted a kiss on **Arthur’** s lips, which took him by surprise. She immediately backed away. “I..I..I….I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that”, She stammered and was about to stand up but he stopped her. “ **Sadie,** don’t apologise, you haven’t done anything wrong, Just caught me off guard that is all. If you want to try that again, I won’t object”. A large grin appeared on her face “Oh really?” she laughed before moving back closer to him and the two embraced under the stars. A golden dear was seen grazing by the lake.  
  


  
  


****


	2. A New Purpose in Life

Chapter 2:    
  


** A New Purpose in Life **

****

Morning broke, **Sadie** was awoken by the sound of **Arthur** coughing violently over the log. She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed over to him. "What do I do, what do I do," **Sadie** said in pure panic. Mid cough he pointed to his bag, she rushed over to the smouldering fire and grabbed **Arthur's** bag and brought it to his feet. With his head in the crook of his arm trying to prevent him from coughing further, he reached in and pulled out his handkerchief and a big bottle of **Whiskey** , which he put beside him. He brought the handkerchief to his mouth and soon enough his cough stopped. He placed the cloth in his top pocket and grabbed the bottle of **Whiskey**. He took a massive gulp and slumped back against the log. **Sadie** looked terrified. **Arthur** took a few minutes to collect himself. **Sadie** was trembling by the time he managed to come back around, **Arthur** didn't say anything he just put his arms around her and held her tight. Tears fell uncontrollably down her face. After what seemed like hours **Arthur** finally spoke. "I am so sorry you had to witness that, it's getting increasingly worse, for some reason these cloths and **Whiskey** seems to settle it". **Sadie** dries her eyes with her shirt and looks into his eyes, without saying a word she plants the biggest kiss on his lips. She breaks apart from him and responds, "I wish I could take this all away from you, this is so unfair. There has to be something you can take or do to make it stop" **Arthur** sighed. "Doc said no cure, he just said it's going to get increasingly worse, which by what just happened I'm guessing he was right as that is the worst episode I have had yet", **Sadie** cupped his face with his hands. "I won't stop until I find a cure for you", she said with pure fire and determination. **Arthur** smiled. "I admire your gumption, **Sadie,** I _really_ do". she gave him a warm smile.

 **Arthur** stood up and dusted himself off, he helped **Sadie** to her feet. He looked deep into her eyes, he shifted to a more relaxed tone. "I do have to admit something though, whilst you were sleeping I did a lot of soul-searching and I have come to a decision" **Sadie** listened carefully to what he was saying. "As I said last night, I am getting increasingly pissed off with what is happening with **Dutch** and what not. I want to stop running away, causing trouble with the law. Killing folk, being a bad man. A lot of things were going through my head last night but there was one constant in those thoughts" **Sadie** looked at him puzzled unable to read him. "And what was that" she answered. He took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "You, **Sadie**." Her mouth dropped open. "I think it took last night for me to finally admit to myself. I want to live a normal life or what's left of my life. I want to settle down, with whatever time I have left and I want to do that with you". **Sadie** was stunned by what she just heard. She became weak at the knees and needed to sit down before she fell. "I am sorry if all this seems kind of sudden and I know that I have been fooling myself for months but deep down, I have felt a deep connection with you. Deeper and stronger than I have felt for anyone in that gang. I know this must come as a shock, I am not in the habit of pouring my heart out at all but this condition has made me realise I have to confront my feelings, my decisions, and my life head-on. I would _never_ ask you forget nor betray your husband **Sadie** , but I would have been lying to you if I had never admitted to you how I feel."

 **Sadie** took a moment to compose herself. She stood up and looked deep into his eyes and heard the sincerity in his voice and his demeanour, she didn’t know what to say instead she turned away looking out across the lake. **Arthur** sighed, “I’m sorry **Sadie** , I shouldn’t have said anythi..”, before he could finish, **Sadie** turned around and planted the biggest kiss on his lips, which almost knocked him over. “You silly man, why didn’t you tell me”, **Arthur** briefly looked at the ground. “I didn’t think it was my place considering what you have been through recently and as I said, I only realised last night what I truly want for the rest of my life”, she put her hand on his face which he gently kissed. ”You’ve given me a purpose in life, **Sadie.** A new purpose, you _really_ have. I understand if you cannot reciprocate those feelings especially now, with my condition and all”, A small playful smile appears on her face. “ **Arthur** , for someone who is strong-willed, caring, and honest, you are incredibly blind”. He raises an eyebrow at what she said. “ What do you mean” he responds. “ I have felt a deep sense of calm when I am with you and I have felt that since the night we met, you have centred me and grounded me when I most certainly would have gone off the rails. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen and you are not the only one who has felt their feelings change, I love my **Jakey** I really do but he would be the first to admit, he wouldn’t want to see me unhappy. You are kind, considerate, honourable and under that gruff exterior kind of cute” **Arthur** smirks and chuckles a little. “Now, **Mrs. Adler**. I wouldn’t go that far”, he chuckles again and she smiles. “It’s true, you are”. She sits with him on the log and she turns to face him, “ **Arthur** , you opened up to me and I am truly honoured that you did that, so it’s time I faced up to the truth and be honest with you”, she reached over and placed her hand inside his, “You fill me with joy whenever you are around. You put each and every one of those idiots in front of yourself. You are consistently selfless you have helped me through the worst pain I have ever experienced in my life and whilst it’s not going to be easy, I want you to know that I feel the same as you”, she smiles and squeezes his hand. **Arthur** leans forward plants a very soft sensual kiss on her lips.

“What do we do now”, she asks. **Arthur** looks at her lovingly and responds honestly, “I suggest we pack up, head back, make a plan to take out those bastards **The O’Driscolls,** find a way of breaking free of this whole mess we are in and then you and I can discuss the future”; she smiles and puts her hand on his cheek. “Our future”, she corrects him. He smiles back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter unfinished - Please let me know if I should carry on :)


End file.
